


tell me when you're sober

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: "I love you, Q," He says.Quackity's hands freeze just for a moment. He pulls himself back to reality and ignores Schlatt's words as best as he can as he finishes messing with the blankets and stands back up.Schlatt frowns. "Alex?"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 46
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi look at this

Schlatt leans against Quackity, the younger struggling under the weight as he tried to carry Schlatt towards his bed. He was dragging him more than anything, but it got the job done and Quackity was much too tired to care. Schlatt was too drunk to yell at him for it either. He drops Schlatt down on the mattress and Schlatt groans at the way his stomach turns.

Quackity clears the nightstand of any bottles and glasses, moving them out of Schlatt's reach and replacing them with a bottle of water and a half finished packet of painkillers. He'll need them in the morning. Schlatt looks up at him with a lazy smile and half closed eyes as Quackity carefully tucks the blankets around him.

"I love you, Q," He says.

Quackity's hands freeze just for a moment. He pulls himself back to reality and ignores Schlatt's words as best as he can as he finishes messing with the blankets and stands back up.

Schlatt frowns. "Alex?"

Quackity looks away. "Tell me that when you're sober. Maybe then I'll finally believe you."

He dares look back at Schlatt. He's frowning and he goes to talk but cuts himself off. Quackity watches a flood of various emotions wash over his face.

"What if I'm nervous when I'm sober?" He asks finally, quiet and shaky and so different from the usual confidence that Quackity hears.

"You're the powerful Jschlatt," Quackity sighs and rolls his eyes. "When are you ever nervous?"

Schlatt goes quiet and in the dim amber glow of the light Quackity swears he can see Schlatt blushing.

"When I'm with you."

Quackity pushes down that fluttering feeling of love and shakes his head. "Schlatt..." He sighs. He turns to leave.

" _Wait_ —" Schlatt calls out and Quackity hears him shifting. "Wait, Quackity— _Alex_ , please. Stay with me?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

Schlatt's shoulders drop and he looks down. "I don't wanna be alone tonight. Please? I won't get close to you, you can sleep on the other side of the bed—" He pushes the blankets off of himself. "You can have the blanket too."

Quackity caves and nods, slips into the bed beside Schlatt. Schlatt does as promised and stays on the other side of the bed, even though he looks at Quackity like he wants nothing more than to hold him.

Quackity lays down. Schlatt does too. It's weird facing him like this. Schlatt's face is slightly squished against his pillow and Quackity ignores the part of his brain that thinks he's cute.

"Goodnight, Schlatt," Alex says. He reaches out to place his hand over Schlatt's. It's small, but Schlatt's eyes light up.

Schlatt smiles and closes his eyes. "Goodnight, Q." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... OK so maybe this will be a chaptered thing... Oop

Quackity is out of bed before Schlatt wakes up. He pauses as he sits up, turns to look down at the sleeping Schlatt beside him. He looks peaceful. The frown that's usually on his face has softened and Quackity swears he can see the faint hint of a smile on his lips. He sighs, gently runs his hand through Schlatt's hair before standing up and walking out.

It's better that way, he thinks. Less painful for him. Or more painful, in a way. Quackity isn't sure anymore.

He's just cleaning up Schlatt's office when Schlatt finally wakes up, stumbling out of his bedroom. Quackity looks up from where he's organising papers on Schlatt's desk. His heart skips a beat.

Schlatt's hair is a mess, dark waves sticking up at funny angles. He's still in his shirt and pants from last night. Quackity hadn't bothered helping him undress and Schlatt hadn't cared enough to do it himself. His shirt is partially unbuttoned and Quackity has to force his eyes away from the exposed collarbone, pushing down all the thoughts that come to mind.

Schlatf grumbles quietly about Quackity staring and Quackity turns away.

"I need a drink."

"There's water on the nightstand," Quackity says. Part of him hopes that Schlatt remembers last night, or at least the confession. Part of him wants to forget. "And painkillers."

"I don't need painkillers, I need a _drink_ ," Schlatt repeats. He walks over to the desk, brushing past Quackity to dig through his desk drawers. He pulls out an unopened bottle and grins as he opens it. "Perfect."

Quackity moves away. He can't stand feeling Schlatt's body heat, can't stand being so close to him after knowing what he knows.

Schlatt downs a third of the bottle like it's water and grins. His eyes lock onto Quackity's and he squints.

"Something's wrong with you today."

Quackity shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong. Just tired after babysitting you all night." He turns to leave.

"Hey, Q," Schlatt says.

Quackity looks at him. Schlatt opens his mouth to speak, pauses, closes his mouth again. He groans and mutters something that Quackity can't hear before sitting down at his desk and opening the bottle again.

"Nevermind."

Quackity feels his heart race as he leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire fic is gonna be done on mobile in the notepad app so I'm sorry for any mistakes made in this lmao
> 
> tumblr: yellowpaintpots  
> I take prompts

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh tumblr promotion again, send prompts to yellowpaintpots on tumblr uwu


End file.
